helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kudo Yume
|image = |caption = Kudo Yume, June 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sapporo, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 156cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, model |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |debutsingle = |join = June 14, 2019 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido |join1 = July 2016 |graduate1 = June 14, 2019 |days1 = 2 Years, 10 Months, 15 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Juice=Juice |blog = |autograph = }} Kudo Yume (工藤由愛) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice and a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. Biography Early Life Kudo Yume was born on September 28, 2004 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2015 Kudo participated in the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition. 2016 On July 30, Kudo was officially introduced as one of the first seven Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido members at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert in Sapporo alongside Ota Haruka, Sato Hikari, Ishiguri Kanami, Kawano Minori, Kitagawa Ryo, and Yamazaki Mei."ハロプロ「北海道限定」研修生7人初披露" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-07-30. 2017 From June 3 to June 10, she was the sole Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member participating in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ event. 2019 On May 4, Kudo won the judge's dance award and was the runner-up for the best performance award for her performance of "ROCK Erotic" at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~."「Hello! Project 研修生発表会2019 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～」結果発表" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-07. On June 14, Kudo was announced as a new member of Juice=Juice alongside Hello Pro Kenshuusei's Matsunaga Riai. They will make their first on-stage appearance as group members in the Hello Pro Premium Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ FINAL Miyazaki Yuka Sotsugyou Special at Nippon Budokan."Juice=Juice 新メンバー発表スペシャル" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice (via YouTube). 2019-06-14."Juice=Juice 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-14. Personal Life Education= When Kudo joined Juice=Juice, she was a last year middle school student. As of April 2019, she is in her last year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kudo Yume: *TBA Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kudo Yume (工藤由愛) *'Nickname:' TBA *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 156cm *'Western Zodiac': Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-07-30: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member **2019-06-14: Juice=Juice member *'Juice=Juice Member Color:' TBA *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-2019) **Juice=Juice (2019-present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-07-30: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Kaeruga pyon, pukkuri-chan *'Hobbies:' Watching a variety of videos, piano *'Favorite Music Genre:' all of Hello! Project *'Favorite Food:' Octopus *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Charm Point:' Talking with puffed up cheeks *'Motto:' Yume wa nigenai, nigeru no wa itsumo jibun da (夢は逃げない、逃げるのはいつも自分だ; It's not your dreams, but yourself that always runs away) *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Help me!!", "Koi no Jubaku" *'Favorite ℃-ute song:' "I miss you"Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute MC. 2017-01-29. *'Favorite ANGERME Songs:' "Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru", "Nana Korobi Ya Oki" *'Looks Up To:' Oda SakuraBOMB September 2018 Issue. Trivia *She loves octopuses, so she thinks a job related to them would be fun. **For all three annual Hello Pro Kenshuusei test events that she participated in (2017 to 2019), she wore an octopus tentacle accessory."アプカミ#66 モ娘。20周年企画、ハロプロ研修生発表会、℃-ute、PINK CRES.ライブ映像、オススメ紹介ほか　MC：矢島舞美（℃-ute）、二瓶有加（PINK CRES.）5/12/2017" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2017-05-12."【ハロ！ステ#269】モー娘。20周年企画、こぶし＆つばきLIVE、研修生実力診断テスト、加賀・森戸の教えて〇〇先生、船木メイク紹介 MC：小野田紗栞" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2018-05-09."【ハロ！ステ#288】Hello! Project 研修生発表会2019 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～ダイジェスト、BEYOOOOONDSメジャーデビュー決定！ MC：室田瑞希＆秋山眞緒" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2019-05-08. See Also *Gallery:Kudo Yume *List:Kudo Yume Discography Featured In *List:Kudo Yume Concert & Event Appearances *List:Kudo Yume Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Profile (archived) de:Kudo Yume es:Kudo Yume Category:2016 Additions Category:Kudo Yume Category:Libra Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Debuted Eggs